


Owari-Magica: Familiar Battle Bad Daddy

by Crazy_luna



Series: Owari Magica [29]
Category: Owari Magica
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:34:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25286185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_luna/pseuds/Crazy_luna
Summary: An overpowered familiar faces off with Ophelia and Avril
Series: Owari Magica [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815574





	Owari-Magica: Familiar Battle Bad Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> rose: 600 words at 300 +300 = 600pts  
> Snowkid: 689 words at 345 +300 = 645pts
> 
> EXP earned 5  
> Happened:31/3/19

Avril layed down on a park bench and sighed. It had been awhile since the last witch battle, and she was meaning to try and get more practice at it. There wasn't a big glow on her gem yet, so she was just waiting for something to happen.  
  
Ophelia had been out searching for a familiar for a while. She really didn't want to jump back straight into fighting a witch after last time.. She continued walking until she spotted Avril and walked over to them. "He, it's Avril!" she stated.  
  
They jumped a little before relaxing a bit. "Oh, heya Ofi." They replied. "You've been doing ok?"  
  
"I've been doing a bit better..." She replied. "How about you?"  
  
Bad Daddy pulled himself out of a bush and made and sickly giggling sound upon seeing the pair.  
  
"I've been-" They stopped midsentence hearing the sound. Avril looked around. "D-did you hear that?"  
  
Ophelia paused and look around. It's probably a familiar or something... lets transform just to be safe." She said as she took out her soul gem.  
  
Bad daddy reached put for Ophelia with its weird fingers. The laugh got more and more distorted the more it reached out.  
  
Avril saw the fingers reaching out and immediately went for her soul gem. Why'd it have to be another one of touchy kind?  
  
Ophelia quickly transformed and pull out her scythe. She swung at the familiar but missed. (4 miss)  
  
Bad Daddy cried out in surprise due to magi transforming. He attacked Ophelia with its weird fingers. (12 to hit, 1dmg) Health: Avril 60, Ophelia 59, Bad Daddy 200(edited)  
  
They went towards one of the fingertips, missing by what seemed like an inch. (12 on d20, miss)  
  
Ophelia swung at the finger again but missed. (9 miss)  
  
Bad Daddy attacked Ophelia again. (17 to hit, 5dmg) Health: Avril 60, Ophelia 54, Bad Daddy 200  
  
  
"Pleaseee don't be as bad as last time." Avril whispered, striking again only to miss. (2 on d20, miss)  
  
Ophelia swung again but only grazed the grabby things lightly. "I'm tired of this dude!" She exclaimed. (Hit 8+5. Dmg 1.)  
  
Bad Daddy cried out from Ophelia's attack. He attacked the same magi that hurt him. (19 to hit, 5dmg) Health: Avril 60, Ophelia 49, Bad Daddy 199  
  
Avril seemed to keep on missing the thing by the slightest bit, and she didn't seem happy about it. (4 on d20, miss)  
  
Ophelia let out a nervous laugh as she finally hit the familiar head on. She really didn't want to fail this time. (Hit 16+1. Dmg 4.)  
  
Bad Daddy reached out and grabbed at Ophelia. He was able to grab hold on the female magi as well as hurt her. (19 to hit, 4dmg) Health: Avril 60, Ophelia 45, Bad Daddy 195  
  
"No no no stop that!" They exclaimed, stabbing one if those stupid fingers. (13 on d20, 3 dmg)  
  
"Let go of me you creep!" Ophelia exclaimed as she hit the familiar with the back of her scythe. (Hit 11+5. Dmg 3.)  
  
Bad Daddy let go of Ophelia and turned and attacked Avril. (12 to hit, 3dmg) Health: Avril 57, Ophelia 45, Bad Daddy 189  
  
Avril gritted their teeth, like hell this battle was going to go like last time. They rammed their rake at its finger, with it sinking in a little more than she liked. (19 on d20, 6dmg)  
  
Ophelia swung again but missed. (Miss 2.)  
  
Bad daddy tried to attack Avril again but missed. (4 to hit) Health: Avril 57, Ophelia 45, Bad Daddy 185  
  
They went for another finger, cutting that one with a slash. (14 on d20, 2 dmg)  
  
Ophelia tried to hit it again but missed. (Miss 4.)  
  
Bad daddy attacked Avril again. (10 to hit. 2dmg) Health: Avril 55, Ophelia 45, Bad Daddy 183  
  
Avril kept stabbing at those fingers, God how they hated them. They were pretty sure that hands were just weird and sucked in general. (16 on d20, 6 dmg)  
  
Ophelia tried hitting the familiar and missed for the third time. (Miss 6.)  
  
Bad Daddy continued to attack Avril. (15 to hit, 4dmg) Health: Avril 51, Ophelia 45, Bad Daddy 177  
  
The attack this time managed to disorient them, they tried to go again but ended up missing. (2 on d20, miss)  
  
Ophelia ran closer to familiar and Avril. "Stop attacking them!" She exclaimed. She tried to slash at the familiar but ended up cutting herself pretty badly instead. (Crit Fail 1. 6 Dmg.)  
  
Bad Daddy tried to attack Avril but failed. (6 to hit) Health: Avril 51, Ophelia 39, Bad Daddy 177  
  
Avril hit another finger. At this point she wasn't sure which one she was hitting. (13 on d20, 4 dmg)  
  
Ophelia tried to wipe off her cut, but it continued to bleed a bit. She shakily summoned a shield with one hand. (Shield 8.)  
  
Bad Daddy slammed down on Avril and grabbed hold of them. (nat 20 to hit, 2dmg) Health: Avril 49, Ophelia 39 +8 shield, Bad Daddy 173  
  
Being slammed by the stupid thing hurt, and now it had a hold of them! Avril had to get out, stabbing the thing from underneath. (17 on d20, 5 dmg)  
  
"Hey!" Opehlia yelled. "Let go of them!" She went over and slashed the top of the familiar. (Hit 18+1. Dmg 4.)  
  
Bad Daddy turned around and landed a hit on Ophelia, in the process he let go of Avril  
(19 to hit, 2dmg) Health: Avril 49, Ophelia 39 +6 shield, Bad Daddy 164  
  
They got up, and went to stab again. But the rake just went under the fingernail. (10 on d20, miss)  
  
Ophelia didn't expect the familiar to go after her so quickly. When she tried to attack back she missed and lightly scratched herself. (Crit Fail 1. Dmg 1.)  
  
Bad Daddy turns back on Avril and attacks them. (16 to hit, 6dmg) Health: Avril 43, Ophelia 39 +5 shield, Bad Daddy 164  
  
Avril went for another jab, this time on the body itself. (18 on d20, 4 dmg)  
  
Ophelia went to slashed the familiar but tripped and ended up cutting herself again. "Fuck!" She swore. If the battle kept going like this she would just end up killing herself by accident. (Crit Fail 1. Dmg 4.)  
  
Bad daddy went to attack Avril again but missed the magi. (7 to hit.) Health: Avril 43, Ophelia 39 +1 shield, Bad Daddy 160  
  
Another jab at the thing. They did think to maybe lend Ophelia a hand soon, as she was not doing good. (18 on d20, 4 dmg)  
  
Ophelia got up and swung her scythe again at the familiar but missed. (Miss 2.)  
  
Bad daddy turned again and hit Ophelia. (10 to hit, 3dmg) Health: Avril 43, Ophelia 37, Bad Daddy 156  
  
They decided to give Ophelia a hand, scratching some ground and made a blue flower. Avril threw it at Ophelia. (20 on d20, 3 to defence on Ophelia)  
  
Ophelia caught the flower that Avril made and put it behind her ear, and instantly felt stronger. "Thanks!" Ophelia said as she finally hit the familiar. (Hit 9+5. Dmg 2.)  
  
Bad Daddy turned away from Ophelia and tried to attack Avril but missed. (2 to hit) Health: Avril 43, Ophelia 37 +3 defence, Bad Daddy 154  
  
Avril smiled to see Ophelia do at least a little bit better. They stabbed one of the fingers that attacked them. (13 on d20, 4 dmg)  
  
Ophelia hit one of the famailars hands with her scythe. (Hit 8+5. Dmg 4.)  
  
Bad daddy turned again and hit Ophelia. (18 to hit. 5dmg) Health: Avril 43, Ophelia 32 +3 defence, Bad Daddy 146  
  
Avril sliced at Bad Daddy's finger for perhaps the 17th time, they honestly didn't know. (20 on d20, 1×3 means 3 dmg)  
  
Ophelia hit a different part of the familiar. She was doing ok, but was getting a bit tired from how long this battle was. (Hit Nat20. 1x3 3 Dmg.)  
  
Bad Daddy cried out and attacked Avril again. (18 to hit. 1 dmg) Health: Avril 43, Ophelia 32, Bad Daddy 140  
  
Avril flinched back, but managed to strike back. "Feels like we've been fighting this thing for forever." They mumbled. (15 on d20, 5 dmg)  
  
"Yeah.." Ophelia nodded in agreement. She swung her scythe and slammed it on to the top of the famailar. (Hit 12+1. Dmg 5.)  
  
Bad Daddy tried to attack Avril but failed and fell down and hurt himself. (nat 1, 6dmg) Health: Avril 43, Ophelia 32, Bad Daddy 124  
  
They snorted at the fall, and took the opportunity to attack the body. (14 on d20, 5 dmg)  
  
Ophelia smiled when it hurt itself. "Ha take that!" She said before attacking again. (Hit 16+1. Dmg 3.)  
  
Bad Daddy got up and attacked Avril. (16 to hit. 2dmg) Health: Avril 41, Ophelia 32, Bad Daddy 115  
  
Avril stabbed it back, starting to maybe feel better about this. (13 on d20, 3 dmg)  
  
Ophelia smacked the familiar with her scythe. (Hit 16+1. Dmg 4.)  
  
Bad Daddy hit Avril again. (16 to hit. 2dmg) Health: Avril 39, Ophelia 32, Bad Daddy 108  
  
They were actually not starting to feel the best, and their rake went just under the thing. (8 on d20, miss)  
  
Ophelia hit the familiar again. (Hit 17+1. Dmg 2.)  
  
Bad Daddy hit Avril again. This time he grabbed hold of the magi. His sick laugh started up again. (10 to hit, 4dmg) Health: Avril 35, Ophelia 32, Bad Daddy 106  
  
Avril winced at that sickly sound, scratching one of the fingers to try and get out. (16 on d20, 1 dmg)  
  
"Stop grabbing them!" Ophelia yelled before attacking. (Hit 10+5. Dmg 4.)  
  
Bad Daddy let go of Avril due to the attacks and attacked Ophelia instead. (10 to hit. 2dmg) Health: Avril 35, Ophelia 28, Bad Daddy 101  
  
Avril frantically stepped away from the thing once she was out, missing a hit along the way. (5 on d20, miss)  
  
Ophelia took a step back after the famailiar hit her. She didn't like being hit but she was glad that Avril wasn;t being held anymore. She swung her scythe and hit the familiar on its side. (Hit 17+1. Dmg 1.)  
  
Bad daddy cried out and hit Ophelia. (18 to hit. 3dmg)  
Health: Avril 35, Ophelia 25, Bad Daddy 100  
  
Avril went to hit again, though they just made a scratch on it. (18 on d20, 1 dmg)  
  
Ophelia hit side of the familiar again. (Hit 19+1. Dmg 1)  
  
Bad Daddy turned and attacked Avril. (19 to hit. 3dmg) Health: Avril 32, Ophelia 25, Bad Daddy 98  
  
Avril seemed to be doing much more poorly, with how much they were doing to it. They made another scratch at it with the rake. (14 on d20, 1 dmg)  
  
Ophelia slashed at the familiar again, and then glanced towards Avril. "Are you doing alright?" she asked. (Hit 18+1. Dmg 3.)  
  
Bad Daddy tried to attack Avril again but failed. (6 to hit) Health: Avril 32, Ophelia 25, Bad Daddy 94  
  
"Uhhh y-yeah I'm fine!" They said, mustering up the strength they had to cut at one of the fingers. (17 on d20, 3 dmg)  
  
"Oh nice!" Ophelia replied before hitting the famailar once again. (Hit 16+1. Dmg 2.)  
  
~O~  
  
We're going to say he died.


End file.
